


Take a Hint

by snowsoju



Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious!Hinata Shoyou, Pining!Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsoju/pseuds/snowsoju
Summary: Hinata is a little too oblivious for his own good.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158
Collections: Haikyuu BL complete, Haikyuu!!





	Take a Hint

"Hurry up, boke!" The angry voice of Kageyama echoes throughout the grocery store. Hinata made a face, clearly annoyed that he had to do this errand with the temperamental boy, who seemed to be in a mood. The setter sure looks to be more mad than usual but Hinata doesn't know who or what he's mad about.

"You don't have to shout, Bakageyama," Hinata muttered. He took the bottles of gatorade and pocari sweat, putting it in the cart. Kageyama urged him to hurry up once more, pushing the cart with more force than necessary. "Why the hell are you so worked up, anyway?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama just looked away in annoyance, not answering his question. Hinata felt a tick forming on his forehead. He has really no time dealing with Kageyama's sour personality when they're stuck shopping together. He thought they're getting along well now. When did he revert to being a stuck-up? The least the milk-loving boy could do is entertain him, right?

Hinata trodded after the setter, begrudgingly. He frowned, not used to being ignored. Not that he wants to be noticed by that dumbass Kageyama, anyway. He stuck out his tongue at the boy's back, only to squeak when he saw Kageyama glaring at him. They went and queued to pay, waiting in line. Kageyama was counting the bottles and snacks they bought, muttering furiously to himself.

'What is his problem?' Hinata wondered. He doesn't want to bother, it is none of his business after all, but it's killing him. He wanted to know. If he knows, maybe he could be more understanding of the situation and avoid making the setter more irritated.

"Oi, Yamayama," he called, "what's you're problem? You angry at something?"

Kageyama sputtered and glared at him. Again, his question was not answered and he's very close to being fed up with Kageyama's angry-muttering. He huffed in annoyance.

"Oi," he called again, this time, poking Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama stiffened before grabbing Hinata's finger.

"Ow, ow, that hurts Kageyama!" Hinata bellowed. The people at the back of the line were looking pointedly at them, and the one in front of them seemed to be glaring. Hinata smiled awkwardly at them, silently asking for their understanding. Some rolled their eyes, others just looked away and minded their business. Kageyama let go of Hinata's finger, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"You stay quiet." Kageyama stated before going back to counting the bottles and snacks. Hinata frowned again but lets the boy be. He huffed and looked away, making sure he's looking everywhere  _ but _ Kageyama.

They paid for their goods and left, Kageyama carrying all the bags by himself. Hinata didn't even throw a glance at him, walking ahead of him while pointedly frowning. Kageyama grumbled, but made no comment.

They walked in silence. Kageyama hadn't made so much a peep when they left the store, and Hinata feels too guilty for letting Kageyama carry all those bags. Those must have been really heavy... Won't Kageyama ask for his help? But he was so mean at the store. Why is he taking out his anger on Hinata even? The orange-haired boy frowned again.

But Kageyama can let go of his pride and let him actually help, right? Those bags are really heavy!

"Oi, Kageyama," he spoke, voice a little quieter than his normal volume. Still not looking at Kageyama, he held out his hand.

Kegeyama stopped walking and stared at Hinata's hand. Hinata stopped walking, waiting for Kageyama to make his move.

They stood there for awhile. Hinata was worried Kageyama might not accept his help at all. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

Kageyama stared at his hand, then at Hinata's face. His face heats up as he looked away from the ginger-head boy, ears reddening at its tips.

Transferring the bags onto one hand, Kageyama took Hinata's hand and interlaced it with his. Hinata was dumbfounded, unsure what to say. Kageyama tugged at him to continue walking, ears still red. Hinata wanted to tell him that he only wanted to carry the bags, but he was worried Kageyama might take it as pity when he only wanted to help. He knows Kageyama is strong but even strong people need help, right?

But he couldn't tell him — he couldn't speak. Kageyama seemed to be in a better mood when he held Hinata's hand. Hinata doesn't want to make him mad again, despite not knowing why he was mad in the first place. Kageyama would glance at him once in a while, lips quirking upward, smiling to himself. Hinata feels his face heat up as they continue to walk, squeezing Kageyama's hand ever so often.

Arriving at the gym, Kageyama let go of his hand. Hinata felt disappointed but didn't make a fuss, following Kageyama inside.

"Oh they're finally here. I told you it won't end up in disaster."

Hinata could hear his senpais and teammates talking amongst themselves. His gaze followed Kageyama's back, eyes lingering on his hand.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sugawara asked. The silver-haired boy noticed him being a little too quiet and Hinata was almost never quiet. It worried the older boy. Hinata stared at him for a few seconds.

"Senpai, what does it mean when someone holds your hand?"

Confusion was written all over Sugawara's face. "Like, when crossing the street?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Maybe they're just worried and want to help you cross the street safely." Sugawara answered, unsure of the context behind the question.

Realization dawned upon Hinata's face. The smaller boy smiled brightly at him. "Oh! You're right! That must be it! Thanks Sugawara-san!"

Still confused, Suga laughed and told Hinata not to mention it. Hinata approached Kageyama, slapping his back cheerfully.

"You know Kageyama if you're worried for me while crossing the street, you didn't need to hold my hand! I'm a big boy, you know!"

Silence fell upon the whole gym. Someone choked on their water, while others watched Hinata and Kageyama in awe and horror. Sugawara could be heard saying "Oh no..."

Kageyama's face was carefully neutral. Hinata didn't seem to notice yet the dangerous aura around the setter.

It was when Tsukishima couldn't hold his laughter that everyone seemed to understand the situation. Some laughed along Tsukishima. Others looked pitifully at Kageyama. The senpais seemed to be facepalming themselves.

"Holy shit, Hinata," Tsukishima wheezed, clutching his belly. "How are you this oblivious?"

The ones laughing laughed even harder. The pitiful stares and facepalms also doubled. Hinata could only utter an "eh?" before noticing the very, very dangerous setter in front of him, ready to murder and hide his corpse.

"E-eh?" Hinata stammered, slowly backing away. "Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama let out a frustrated yell before pouncing on Hinata. The orange-haired boy immediately runs away, not understanding what was happening. Kageyama continued chasing him around the gym, muttering and cursing angrily.

"TAKE A HINT, BOKEEEEEEEE!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> how r yall dealing with quarantine? Stay safe!


End file.
